Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'N' arc, N'' standing for Nazca (Dopant) and Naïveté. Synopsis As Shotaro and Philip discover the truth regarding the teens using the Bird Memory, Kirihiko discovers the truth behind Museum and his usage by the Sonozaki family. Plot The Nazca Dopant and Kamen Rider Double FangJoker fight, and the Nazca Dopant has the upper hand with his newfound super speed powers until he suddenly falls in pain. Philip is ready to deliver the finishing blow until Shotaro stops him, saying that killing him would not be right, citing the Futo-kun poster on a nearby wall and Kirihiko's love of Futo as a reason. Double and the Nazca Dopant end the fight and go their separate ways as Shotaro takes Toma to the hospital. Later at the Agency, as Akane blames herself for Toma, Philip returns from the Gaia Library and reveals the real Living Connector on Akane. She tells them that after she was having problems completing the high jump at school in preparation for an event, a woman approached her and gave her the Bird Memory to help. Later, as Akane rests, Shotaro leaves to contact Akane's father that they have found her. However, Akane wakes up and attacks Philip and Akiko in a withdrawal rage before running off with one of the Spider Shock's trackers attached on her. Akane returns to the school where she comes across Saeko, the woman who had given her the Living Connector in the first place, and the Bird Memory is returned to Akane. At the Sonozaki Family mansion, after seeing Saeko coming out of a secret doorway, Kirihiko enters it and finds himself in an underground cave system with a strange piece of equipment within it. Ryubee reveals it to be the source for the first set of Gaia Memories and the center of the Museum. Furthermore, Kirihiko learns that Ryubee intentionally allowed the Bird Memory to be given to children to test the new Gaia Memory's power, regardless of the consequences. An enraged Kirihiko threatens to kill Ryubee as the Nazca Dopant unless he is told how to defeat the Dopant without harming the child. But once he learned the answer, he begins writhing in pain as Ryubee explains that because he is also used to test the Nazca Memory's powers, revealing that its Level Two power is slowly killing him. Ryubee then transforms into the Terror Dopant to put him out of his misery as the Nazca Dopant escapes only to be chased by the Smilodon Dopant. But Wakana arrives and turns into the ClayDoll Dopant to save Kirihiko. Kirihiko thanks Wakana as she tells him to be true to himself, leaving to help the Kamen Rider with the knowledge he gained. By that time, Shotaro finds Akane just as she uses the Bird Memory and flies away. Shotaro and Philip transform to give chase, eventually summoning the RevolGarry to use the HardTurbuler to chase her in the air. During the fight with the Bird Dopant, she evolves into a stronger form and knocks Kamen Rider Double out of the HardTurbuler. Double changes into CycloneTrigger and tries to hold off the attacks until the Nazca Dopant appears to help by knocking the Bird Dopant out of the air and reveal its weak point with his Driver. Akane is freed after the Trigger Bat Shooting and the Nazca Dopant regresses into a pain stricken Kirihiko as he reveals Museum's existence to Double before giving him his Futo-kun key-chain and leaving. Later, Kirihiko calls Saeko and asks if she would leave town with him out of love. Saeko, in response, transforms into the Taboo Dopant and blasts him with one of her energy balls, taking the Nazca Memory and saying that she has bigger plans for the Gaia Memories. As she leaves, Kirihiko feels the breeze and disappears into a cloud of dust that drifts away in the wind. Days later at the Narumi Detective Agency, Shotaro opines on case's aftermath while looking at a newspaper covering Kirihiko's mysterious death. Suddenly, Akiko exclaims that a rhinoceros beetle is in the building and Philip asks where it is, as it flies out the window. It flies to the police station where a man in a red jacket takes it and states his contempt for Futo while holding a red Rider-type Gaia Memory: the Accel Memory. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Fang, Cyclone **Body - Joker, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **FangJoker, CycloneJoker, CycloneTrigger Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : * Kirihiko Sudo (Young): Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 46, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Final appearance of Kirihiko Sonozaki. *Ryu Terui appears at the end of the episode. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Farewell N/Memory Kids, Farewell N/The Friend with the Wind, The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel and The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢さらばＮよ／友は風と共に｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢さらばＮよ／友は風と共に｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes